The present invention relates to an airbag module and in particular a driver side airbag module for a motor vehicle.
In airbag modules it is desirable on the one hand that the airbag module can be easily installed in a motor vehicle and on the other hand that the airbag module can also be easily dismounted for maintenance work. In known airbags threaded connectors are generally provided leading to a complicated assembly and dismounting.
An airbag module according to the invention comprises an airbag housing, in which the folded or bundled up airbag is arranged as well as an inflator. The airbag housing comprises catch elements, so that it can be locked with a receiving device in a motor vehicle. The airbag housing is preferably lockable with a steering wheel frame. This design enables the airbag housing to be secured in the vehicle without threaded connectors being required. Airbag housing springs are arranged on the periphery of the airbag housing, biasing the airbag housing in relation to the receiving device so that during dismounting, i.e. when the catch elements are released, the airbag housing is pushed away from the receiving device by the springs. The springs are arranged on the periphery of the airbag housing. This arrangement enables a very compact and in particular a flat airbag housing, which can be very easily securely connected to the vehicle structure. Due to the arrangement of the springs tilting moments in the fastening of the airbag housing on the steering wheel frame can be decreased and a more secure fastening can be achieved.